Precious Jewels
by Archerygrl1992
Summary: There are some bright things out there. Just one can win it all.There are some new kids on the block and they aren't gonna stop


Hey, one thing straight. I do not own Zoids. I really want to. There is no way that I will ever be able to get it so, I've given up. Just a little info on me. I make jokes that are from my friends so some of you won't get some of them. I will try to update every week or so. There just may be a time that I just don't want to write (like DiVi's SEXI papers. Damn, Statement, Explanation, Example, Interpretation. They always kill me). Just bare with me for a while if I do not update for a while, things come up. **One more thing**: I own Team Jewel and it crew and members. I also own the language that they use. If I use any language that is used, report it to me immediatley and I will change it for those who are offended. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

An Unwanted Visitor

"You do know that this is still experimental?" He said to his young pilot. "You may not make it past the first round. If you die, I am not responsable for your death."

She swirled the liquid in her glass and looked at the lip gloss marks it left on the long stemed glass that shined like a diamond.

" This lip gloss says it lasts 8 hours and it has only been 2 hours. Fake advertising," She said throwing the tube across the room.

"Are you even listening to what I just said? Stop with the lip gloss and focus on something other than your looks! Why do you always throw it in my direction? I'm waiting for one to hit me. Then we'll see where you will be." His eyes were staring into her soul and was ready to go on a long harangue.

" I was listening to you. Anyways, look where it hit, the lip gloss. Right on to your laptop. Shutting the lid. I'm not that stupid, you just bore me sometimes. Look, I know that this is still experimental, but I'm willing to possibly die for this cause. I got you this far you _tiga. _You better stop with this yelling!" Her blue eyes that were so light that they appeared white to most people. From this look she gained the nickmane: Diamond. Her ruby-red hair was curled and twisted to the top of her head.

Diamond stood up and was ready to walk out of the room when there was a call. From her father. She stopped and went to the desk and sat ready to talk to him. He came up and spoke, "Darcy, there you are. I thought that you would have stormed out by now. I guess that I was wrong. How is our _tiga_ doing today?"

" Just fine sir. She seems ready but are you sure?" The _tiga _said.

" Don't tell me wether it is right for her to do this! There is nothing that you can say that will stop me from letting her do this! _Jana du ski! Robom a duna! Carpetlooker!" _

He cut the call. Diamond stood up and went out of the room. In her car she drove to the bar to get a drink. Her beauty could even make the hardest hearts fall for her beauty. Yet another reason that she is called Diamond. Her beauty is just like it, unrivaled. Her name Darcy is what her real name is and she hated that name. From the point she first was called Diamond, she went by that name since then.

"Hey can you get me a shot of Diborna Blue on the rocks," Diamond said. Her eyes looking at the bartender.

The glass came up but was paid by another person. His name, Harry Champ. She stared at him and wondered when he would leave. She hated men who bought her drinks.

_Who does he think he is? I am the richest person in this city. Richest in the planet. He has no right to do that to me._

"Hey there, that is a pretty strong drink you got there. Are you even old enough to drink?" Harry asked her

"My family own's this place, they are allowed to sell me a drink if I want it. There is no law against it. Get away you _tiga!_" Diamond was not only mad at him but at her teacher.

" What did you call me? What is a _teegah?_ Is that a good thing?" Harry said.

"You idiot, that is a term that means _servant._ She just insulted you," Naomi Fleugel said to Harry.

"That is some insult, how did you know what it meant? Who are you anyways?"

" I speak the dead language. I learned it from a young age. Let's just say, I'm like a Diamond. That's all you need to know about me. Look out, _minna_," Diamond said.

Terms that you should know: (They are all from the dead language. There will be a speech in the language. Don't worry I will translate it afterwards)

tiga- servant- derogatory towards women-hooker

Carpetlooker- pesant better than the tiga

minna- hooker, prostitute, or someone's mistress

Jana du ski- What the hell

Robom a duna- Son of a Bh

Hey, like the first chapter. Here is the second part of my first posting. I would like to thank **RougeBaron** for the support while I was reading his. Read Lost Country it was awesome! Don't own Zoids. Hmm, I'll think of cookie dough. IDEA!!!!!!! The members of Team Jewel are all mine, they are somewhat based off of some of my friends actions, but more of the different forms of myself. Spunky, witty, bossy, and reserved. If anyone really knew me, they might see this. This is a filler chapter while I am in the process of writing two papers! Review!

**Chapter 2**

In the Limelight

Diamond sat in her car, thinking about the people who she met in the bar. They were her enemies, people who she would have to fight against, and defeat. This was her shining moment. Diamond wasn't the only one in the spotlight. Her two best friends Emerald and Ruby were with her. They had the skills, not the money. Other than that, she loved them to death. There was nothing that could split them up, not even a boyfriend. This was the thing that they all vowed against when they thought of the team. Not to mention that there was a lack of boys in their school.

"Diamond, are you ready to get on the move. We have an appearance coming up," Emerald said. Emerald was soft-spoken, rarley speaking during a fight. This was her one flaw. Her beauty was there, but not like Diamond's. Her brown hair sat there, just like her, forgotten. Though her bright green eyes shined and was the only thing that would even make Diamond think that she was a threat.

"Emerald, aren't you suppoesed to be driving? It is your turn. I won't let you go to the meeting looking like that. Put that hair up, put on some make-up. You'll look better, like, me!" Ruby said. Ruby wanted everything to go her way. She wanted to be the leader, but Diamond had the money to do this. Ruby just became the boss of Emerald. Telling her what to do. Ruby sat there with her blond hair over her redish eyes, produced by special contacts that her father bought when she was 8.

They drove to the station where they were greeted by twenty people that wanted to meet them. They were the hottest thing around, there was not a place that wasn't talking about them. Except for the bar that they Diamond was just in.

AT THE BAR

"Harry how could you be so stupid! She looked like she was gonna kill you if you tried anything tricky with her!" Leena yelled at him. Her face was bright red and she didn't want to hear it from him.

"Shhh, there is an interview of the new team coming in," Brad said to Leena. He saw most of her actions as a little childish. This didn't bother him at all. He actually found this funny, but not right now, this new team was said to be really good. He wanted to see the brains behind it.


End file.
